


words will hurt you, love

by Natalia_Alianova



Category: The Mechanisms, The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, College AU, M/M, Mechs, Multi, Other, Polymechs - Freeform, and they were ROOMMATES, fake dating au, nd mechs, physically disabled mechs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia_Alianova/pseuds/Natalia_Alianova
Summary: college mechs AU with disabilities and a fuck ton of projecting. my first work on this platform! tw for ableism, homophobia, canon typical violence, racism, and dissociation. hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Drumbot Brian/Gunpowder Tim, drumbot brian/jonny d’ville, jonny d’ville/drumbot brian/gunpowder tim, jonny d’ville/gunpowder tim
Kudos: 6





	words will hurt you, love

Brian sat down on the couch, rubbing his temples. His joints had been even worse than usual as of late. He really should get some mobility aids, but he’s a college student who doctors refuse to listen to. It didn’t help that while on the bus, a lady got mad at him for sitting in the disabled section. He didn’t really feel real at the moment, which was a bit better than being in pain. he reached over on the couch, grabbing an open bag of pretzel crackers so he could eventually stand up. Then, he got a phone call. It was his cousin, calling about a wedding that he was supposed to attend. and bring his non-existent boyfriend to. he had used the excuse of going to his boyfriends family’s house for thanksgiving to get out of going to the family thanksgiving, but now they wanted to meet his boyfriend. who doesn’t exist.

”uh. yeah, i’ll be there. bye, love you” he mumbled into the phone, having processed none of what his cousin had told him. he lay down on the couch, eating pretzels. eventually found him, dissociating and eating pretzels on the couch.

“are you.... okay?” Jonny asked.

”huh? yeah i’m fine. what’s up?” Brian replied.

“seeing as i found you dissociating on the couch while eating pretzels like i do, i think you might be lying.”

”rude lady on the bus disability fake-claimed me, and i also need to find a guy to go with me to my cousin’s wedding because i lied about having a boyfriend to get out of thanksgiving dinner one year”

”well, why don’t i or tim go with you as a fake date? that’s one problem solved, and the other one i can solve if you can give me the lady from the bus’s first and last names”

“i’ve read enough fanfic to know how shitty of an idea that is, and no murder”

”it’ll be fun, and not even a little murder? besides, who else are you going to take to the wedding? brenda? that sounds like a white hippie name.”

”i don’t even know a brenda”

”exactly my point. when’s the wedding, i need time to be prepared.”

”i’m not taking you to my cousins wedding. and it’s on friday”

”for fucks sake that’s in two days! you should have told me sooner! do you have a suit? are we going to be in the party?”

Brian gave up on not letting Jonny come to the wedding. “i do have a suit, and no, we aren’t going to be a part of the wedding party”

”where’s the suit? we need to actually look like we’re together, so our suits can’t be too different. what colour t-“ jonny fell down mid-sentence, which happens sometimes when he’s really exited and is moving around a lot. brian picked him up and put him on the couch, laying down next to him, and they fell asleep together that night, both exhausted from chronic illness.


End file.
